


Метки

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Post-Canon, Scars, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Еще только раннее утро — у них впереди целые выходные, которые можно потратить друг на друга





	Метки

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку Alessandriata "Хочется рейтинга, завязанного на ощущениях и прикосновениях. На разницу в росте и размерах (меня каждый раз уносит с того, что Джейкоб аж на целую голову выше Лары). Можно первый раз. Только, пожалуйста, без мистики и всяких волшебных мпх". Первого раза, увы, не вышло

Яков отчаянно не вписывается в современный антураж. На крохотной кухне лондонской квартирки он похож скорее на неуклюжего беженца из страны третьего мира, чем на (уже не) Бессмертного Пророка или любовника девушки с громкой фамилией Крофт . Но беженец он, по сути, и есть: когда в Сибири из-за взрывов Тринити обрушился огромный скол ледника, погребя под собой остатки руин Китежа, это потревожило что-то в руслах подземных вод, и минеральные источники начали пересыхать, уйдя глубже под землю. Долина, просуществовавшая тысячи лет, стала превращаться в реликт медленно уходящей эпохи — и сибирский климат брал свое, окружая ее со всех сторон.   
Выпал первый снег. 

А потом начались пожары.   
Потомки — люди, приученные к трудностям, но этого вынести уже не смогли. 

С началом пожаров в СМИ утекла информация об обитателях Долины — и Ларе пришлось сделать все возможное, чтобы поскорее тайно вывезти Потомков оттуда, пока их не нашел кто-нибудь более опасный, чем просто назойливые журналисты, и предоставить политическое убежище в Великобритании. 

Так что пути Пророка неисповедимы, и теперь Яков живет у Лары. 

С техникой и прочими нюансами современного уклада у него проблем нет, он же не идиот из комедийного фильма и быстро всему учится, а еще он хорошо ладит с людьми, умея вести разговор так, чтобы случайно не выдать своего происхождения, — но он не вписывается все равно, и в этом нет его вины. 

Задержавшись в проеме кухонной двери, Лара любуется им, наслаждаясь тем редким моментом, когда Якова можно увидеть голым по пояс, в одних только тренировочных штанах. Он мешает ложечкой утренний кофе в кружке с русалкой Старбакса, и темные пряди волос падают ему на глаза. У него красивое тело, которое Лара впервые увидела уже здесь, в Лондоне. Он до последнего не хотел раздеваться перед ней, и если раньше Лара полагала, что это отголоски духовного воспитания, то теперь, когда они проводят вместе ночи напролет, она точно знает, что это не так. Что ответ кроется совсем в другом — и сейчас она видит все это своими глазами, в свете раннего утреннего солнца прямо на своей кухне. 

Не отрываясь от своего медитативного занятия, Яков бросает на нее короткий взгляд из-под ресниц. 

— Первое правило жителя мегаполиса: в выходной спать до полудня, а то и дольше. — Лара делает пару маленьких шажков босиком на носочках по полу в его сторону, потягиваясь и зевая. 

— Прости. Привычка. — он осторожно пробует свой кофе и прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Потом открывает, отставив чашку на столешницу, поворачивает голову вполоборота и смотрит на Лару сверху вниз. 

Он выше ее на голову и шире в плечах раза в два, — из всех знакомых Лары в этом плане с ним может сравниться разве что Иона — и рядом с ним она чувствует себя еще более крохотной. Она гордо задирает подбородок, шутливо-дерзко взглянув ему в глаза — а потом нежно обнимает, прижавшись щекой к его голому плечу сзади. Зажмурившись, Лара касается губами чуть солоноватой кожи, покрывает ее поцелуями дальше, пока наконец не натыкается на него. 

На один из шрамов, белесыми полосами и нитями хаотично пересекающих всю спину Якова и сплетающихся сотканной сетью. Их нельзя пересчитать, как бы Ларе ни хотелось — просто потому что невозможно определить, где кончается один и начинается другой. Страшно подумать, сколько сотен лет этим шрамам — они остались еще со времен гонения из Византии. Яков не любит об этом вспоминать; лишь однажды он обмолвился, что ему дали тогда сотню плетей и спас его только Источник.

Лара касается каждого нежного шрама кончиками пальцев, пытаясь представить, каково это. Но дело не только в боли; дело в унижении, в попытке заставить Якова отречься от веры. 

Лара кладет ладонь ему на спину и чувствует, как бьется его сердце, — и тогда Яков со вздохом поворачивается, перехватив ее маленькую руку своей, и прижимает тонкие пальцы к губам. Другой рукой Лара проводит по поросли мягких темных волос на его груди, дорожкой спускающихся по животу и совсем узкой полоской — под резинку штанов, и, игриво чуть зацепив и отпустив эту резинку, поднимает на Якова взгляд. 

— Пойдем обратно в постель, — говорит она, и Яков без слов кладет ладонь ей на поясницу, притягивает к себе и целует.

Не размыкая губ, он легко подхватывает ее под попу, и Лара послушно обхватывает его ногами. Он несет ее в комнату и осторожно укладывает на скомканные после ночи простыни, и Лара запускает пальцы в его волосы, когда он, сложившись почти что пополам, садится на колени и опускается поцелуями с ее губ по шее, плечам, груди. Его спина выгибается красивой дугой, когда он, сгорбившись над ее хрупким телом, отслеживает губами шрамы, возвращая ей ее касания в троекратном размере. Он целует их так, словно чувствует себя виновником каждого. Особенно ему нравится почему-то тот, что на боку, оставшийся в наследство от Яматая — уродливая вмятина с парой кривых лучей, — и когда Яков осторожно лижет его, Лару выгибает от странного покалывающего ощущения. Она гладит Якова по спине и плечам везде, где может дотянуться, пока он спускается ниже, поцеловав короткие белые царапины на бедрах, и стягивает с нее уже мокрое белье. 

— Иди сюда, — зовет его Лара. Яков всей своей фигурой нависает над ней сверху, и она чувствует не угрозу, а безопасность, бесконечную нежность и безумное возбуждение — поэтому она сразу же запускает руку ему в штаны, другой чуть приспуская их, направляет член в себя и сцепляет ноги у него за поясницей. И Яков начинает двигаться. 

И если раньше Лара полагала, что член — это последнее, что ее интересует в партнере, то теперь уже не столь уверена. Яков хорош, и она без лжи любит не только его самого, но и его тело, и член в том числе — порой даже сильнее, чем того позволяли бы приличия хорошей девочке. Яков терпелив, он умеет двигаться и каким-то образом всегда знает, как доставить ей удовольствие прямо внутри — именно поэтому ей редко удается заставить себя отпустить его из постели по выходным. 

Она крепко обнимает Якова, чувствуя его член глубоко внутри себя, и с каждым толчком ей хочется, чтобы он проник еще глубже. И Ларе не нужно много времени, чтобы оргазм наконец накрыл ее с головой. Сокращаясь вокруг него, она стонет, и ее стон сливается с низким стоном Якова. 

Он опускается рядом с ней, и Лара не может отвести рук с его спины и вязи шрамов — и снова касается их губами, благодаря за доверие такой редкой уязвимости.

Еще только раннее утро — у них впереди целые выходные, которые можно потратить друг на друга. А можно потратить с умом — например, сводить Якова в Вестминстерский собор, островок неовизантийской архитектуры посреди шумного Лондона, в котором он мог бы почувствовать себя хоть чуточку в своей тарелке за пределами их маленькой квартиры. 

Но об этом Лара подумает как-нибудь в другой раз.


End file.
